


In The Backseat

by killmeksoo



Series: Greaser/Punk Au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Build, baekhyun is a shit, everyone is a terrible influence, sehun is sandy, slight BDSM, this is my own fantasy come to life, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeksoo/pseuds/killmeksoo
Summary: Sehun has never thought of himself as interesting. He's not especially talented at anything, doesn't have much ambition or drive, and his interests could be summed up in very few words. So why is it that on his first day at college he manages to capture the attention of the single most charismatic man he's ever met? Everyone tells Sehun about Minseok's reputation as a very successful player, but maybe Minseok's carefree and reckless attitude is just what Sehun needs to break out of his shell and start experiencing life from the driver's seat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sehun: college freshman, graduated high school with a high GPA but doesn't know what he wants to major in. Has focused on being a good student and son all his life. Never partied, doesn't drink. Grew up with best friend Jongin who is only slightly more experienced than shy Sehun...or so Sehun thinks.
> 
> Kim Minseok: has a million reputations. Lives up to all of them. Soft spot for Sehun. No interest in college. Takes one chemistry class for financial aid and to see Sehun.

Sehun felt heat rush to his face as he was caught staring at the same man for the second time in five minutes. 

Minseok, for his part didn’t seem too upset at being the focus of Sehun’s attention; even deigning to wink at him from across the room when Sehun thought it was safe to glance over. Minseok was smirking at Sehun, undoubtedly laughing at him while looking all kinds of sexy bad boy in a padded leather jacket and black acid washed skinny jeans. Minseok’s black hair was styled up and out of his face, streaked through with shades of purple and navy blue. He looked stunning, and unattainable, and thoroughly amused by Sehun’s antics.

Sehun was still trying to reconcile this Minseok, with the more quiet, laid back, upperclassman he'd met at Jongin's party over summer break. The pieces weren't quite fitting together. 

Maybe he has a twin, Sehun thought to himself, not for the first time.

The teacher called for everyone to partner up for the next lab activity, and Sehun was so busy brooding about his summer crush that he hadn't realized Minseok had moved until he heard the chair beside him skid across the floor and a dark, and probably expensive cologne filled the air around him. Minseok flipped the chair around and straddled it, using the back as an armrest as he focused in on Sehun with twinkling eyes.

“Hi, Sehun,” Minseok greeted.

Not a twin, then.

Sehun could feel his ears heating. He realized that a normal person would have said something by now, a normal person would not still be staring and going red in the face at a simple greeting. Minseok didn’t seem to notice the awkward silence that was stretching like elastic between them; in fact, he seemed perfectly content with staring at Sehun staring at him.

“Hi...Minseok.” Sehun said, when he realized the man was not going to leave anytime soon. The classroom was filled with noise as the students around them talked about what experiment they were going to plan for their project, and Minseok used the raucous as an excuse to scoot closer.

Minseok grinned at him. He was so close that Sehun could smell the gel in his hair, and when he smiled like that, Sehun remembered exactly how easily he had fallen for Minseok. 

“That was a fun party.” Minseok said, after apparently having enough silent time. “I haven’t seen you at any parties around here before though…”  
As he trailed off, his cat-like eyes widened and he tilted his head.

“I’m a freshman. My roommate thought it would be a good way to meet people before the school year started.” Sehun replied.  
Minseok's eyebrows raised, an unfathomable expression on his face.  
“Just what kind of people is your roommate trying to meet?”

“Well you were there, so…”

“Exactly!” Minseok said with a vicious grin. “And do you know what kind of person I am, Sehun?”  
Minseok had leaned in conspiratorially to whisper the last part and Sehun tried not to visibly shiver. Sehun didn’t know. Minseok had seemed like any other college student, if not a tad more partial to leather and black than most. But now, he was clearly not like anyone Sehun had met before. He reminded Sehun of a stray dog in a way; not quite feral, but not domestic either.  
At Jongin’s party, he’d spent the majority of his time crowded into a corner, drinking beer and talking to a heavily pierced handsome man. Sehun, in a shocking moment of drunken bravery had approached them. Minseok had been talking about dating a Wiccan to his friend when Sehun had blurted out that he had all 8 Harry Potter films on dvd and then proceeded to make an even bigger ass of himself by asking Minseok to watch them sometime.   
It had been two months and Sehun was still filled with horror when thinking back to that night. Minseok had called him cute. Cute. And laughed. Sehun couldn’t forget that small humiliation. 

“You sure do like to stare.”Minseok observed with amusement.

“I just can’t believe that you’re talking to me right now.” Sehun said honestly.

Minseok’s eyes were twinkling again; he was laughing but not aloud. “That explains why you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You don’t look like you did at the party..” Sehun said “I didn’t recognize you at first, that was why i was staring-before i mean, uh-”

“Didn't recognize me?” Minseok repeated, bottom lip forming a pout, eyes going wide. “Here I thought we shared something special.”

“You calling me and my Harry Potter box set cute is special?”

Minseok threw his head back with a laugh and Sehun felt like his head was spinning. Minseok’s laugh was really nice. 

“Of course it’s special. I don’t call just anyone cute, you know”

Sehun hummed thoughtfully. He’d heard from a number of people that Minseok did exactly that, often and with utter abandon. His reputation as a player, bad boy, delinquent, and possible vagrant had been the center of many discussions at Jongin’s party. Mostly all coming from their other roommate Junmyeon, but still.

He was suspicious. At the party, Minseok’s voice had been soft, his eyes curious, and his lips looked really pretty curling around his beer bottle. Sehun had finally gotten the nerve to talk to him, and to his surprise, Minseok had taken immediate interest. They even had a few things in common. And then Sehun had to ruin it by fanboying about Harry Potter. Either way, he was suspicious. They were not surrounded by Sehun’s friends anymore and for all intents and purposes, besides the lab-Sehun couldn't even remember what it was on- Minseok had no reason to be talking to him.

“I thought you were taking this semester off.” Sehun said

“Well, lucky for you, I qualified for financial aid. And this class is my money ticket” Minseok winked, as if his flirting needed any more theatrics. 

This was not the same shy, thoughtful man Sehun had met at the party. But, Sehun realized with a growing sense of dread that he maybe liked this version of Minseok more. 

“Don't you have like.. something to do?” Sehun said lamely, he was afraid his face would permanently turn red.

“Is this the part where I say some lame innuendo about doing you instead and we go fuck in the library?”

Sehun choked on his spit. 

The minute hand on the clock ticked over to the five and everyone gathered their belongings for their next class. Minseok draped a hand over Sehun’s shoulders, before patting between them to help soothe his coughing fit. Sehun felt like he was being seared where Minseok’s warm hand touched him. When it was clear, Sehun wasn't going to die, Minseok pulled his black leather backpack over his shoulder and winked at Sehun.

“Maybe next time?” 

Sehun didn't miss the wicked smirk on Minseok’s face before the door closed behind him.

He wished he had died from coughing. That would have shown him, and it would have been oddly poetic. Their first and last meeting with Sehun making an utter fool of himself. 

When he felt enough time had passed that he wouldn’t run into Minseok in the hallway, Sehun gathered his belongings and exited his class, making a beeline for the library.

Sehun went straight to his and Jongin's shared cubby, knowing he’d find his best friend there with a stack of books even though it was only the first day of classes.

“Minseok? The Minseok? Talked to you?!”   
Sehun marveled at how Jongin seemed to have mastered the art of yelling and whispering at the same time. Also, his alarming, newly acquired ability to hold at least six books in one arm at once and somehow still remain attractive with his hair sticking at all angles. 

“That is what I just said isn't it?” Sehun snapped. “How many times now?”

“Sorry. I know you guys talked a lot at the party, it's just..you're not really...his type” Jongin said, unceremoniously dropping the stack of books onto the desk and flipping through the one on the top for something.

“A deviant, you mean? I’d noticed.”

“But are you into that stuff, I mean? Like, no judgements.” Jongin glanced up from his note taking. Music composition? Since when was Jongin interested in music? He was a dancer.

Sehun’s face screwed up. “You caught me. I actually lead a double life. Average B+ student by day, and by night..I do all the drugs. All of them.”

Jongin's laughter filled the otherwise silent room and soon, Sehun joined him.

“You don't have to worry. I'll get you the help you need.” Jongin was back to whispering again, he placed a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Right after I get the help from you that I need for my Sociology test tomorrow.”  
Sehun shook his head at the poor sap. Jongin had gotten stuck with the one sociology professor that actually gave a damn and tested the class at least once a week.

Sehun brought a hand up to his heart, eyelashes fluttering. “A true friend.”

*****

Minseok, as far as Sehun knew, didn't have any classes on Tuesdays. Sehun had one, and usually spent at least 3 hours in the library studying and catching up on homework from his other classes. So Sehun was very surprised to see Minseok lounging outside the library looking sexy as all hell in a black cut off and black skinny jeans with two other upperclassmen.

As Sehun got closer, he smelled the familiar musky scent of cloves and wrinkled his nose.

“You're not allowed to smoke within 20 feet of these breezeways.” Sehun said as if in passing. “And you're not allowed to smoke that, like, at all. It's illegal.”

“Oh, silly me, I must've forgotten.” A junior, Sehun thought his name was Baekhyun, he vaguely recognized him from Jongin's party. 

The man in question, took a long drag from the joint between his fingers, and blew a large cloud in Sehun's direction.

Sehun scowled, his expression seconds away from becoming murderous.

“Baek, stop” Minseok said. When Sehun glanced at him, he met eyes that were red around the edges, and the trademark smirk. 

“Are you here to take me up on my library offer, Sehunnie?”

Sehun stared at him in confusion, both at the nickname and because he didn't remember planning any study sessions with Minseok. And the way Minseok worded it- Sehun flushed bright red, remembering their conversation yesterday.

“You weren't serious about that?!” Sehun nearly shouted, flushing even more when his voice cracked mid sentence.

Minseok laughed and Sehun was ashamed that he found the sound appealing, ashamed that he was still standing here like a fool while they smoked around him. He would be guilty by association if they were caught. His parents would never bail him out. Who even smoked weed on school grounds?

“I told you guys, isn't he cute?” Minseok directed the question to Baekhyun and his other friend - Wasn't that dude on the basketball team? How did he not get ratted on - but he was staring at Sehun when he said it. 

Sehun could feel heat up to his ears.

“He is cute.” said the basketball captain.“You should stick around, hang out with us for a bit. We were gonna get something to eat.”

Kris had the joint now, and he offered it to Sehun. It was now that Minseok felt the need to step in.

“Settle down, Romeo” Minseok had his hand on Kris’ forearm, Sehun watched the veins protrude as he squeezed.

“Sehun isn’t into that stuff, he’s a good boy. He watches Harry Potter and comes to the library to actually study. ”

Sehun bristled at the mocking tone of Minseok’s voice. Before he could talk himself out of it, or even think rationally, Sehun had the joint in his hands and he took a long drag on it, like Baekhyun had done. Minseok was staring at him with wide eyes, lips parted. Something about his expression made Sehun feel pleased. He had managed to surprise the man that up until this moment had seemed unshakeable.

“This is the part where you exhale.” Baekhyun said, laughing. 

He gave a few quick whacks between Sehun’s shoulders until Sehun was nearly coughing up his lung. 

“Thanks,” Sehun said, avoiding Minseok’s eyes; he was still a little bit afraid about earning his disapproval somehow and didn't want to see it if it was there, as he passed the joint off to Baekhyun. “But I’ll pass, I have to study. And I don't have a car. ”

“Dude, Min is driving. And trust me, you're going to get really hungry really soon. Just come it’ll be fun.” Kris had a large hand between Sehun's shoulders as he spoke. 

The friction felt different. Softer. His skin buzzed. Sehun wondered if this is what all high people felt like.  
“He had one hit fool,” Baekhyun said with a laugh. “It’s not that serious.”

“Well, I’m getting really hungry, so let’s go.” Kris replied.

Sehun didn't much feel like arguing so he let himself be lead by Kris, listening to the casual conversations between the three men. It wasn’t the most intellectually stimulating conversation-mostly bickering and insults tossed back and forth but Sehun felt himself smiling and laughing at it all anyway. 

“Shot gun!” Baekhyun yelled as soon as they reached the parking lot, already racing ahead to a gorgeous older model muscle car that had clearly been restored..

“That's your car?” Sehun asked, mystified. The vehicle was in pristine condition. The paint, a flawless creamy black.

“My one and only.” Minseok replied with a proud smirk. “I fixed her up myself. From top to bottom. She's basically brand new.”

Sehun gulped at the thought, unbidden, of Minseok sweaty and shirtless pulling at the guts of the car in front of him, chest and cheeks stained with grease from the engine and hands worn and black from working without gloves.   
Why was that so hot?

When he finally came back to reality, Minseok was looking at him with eyebrows raised, something appraising in his expression.

“Baekhyun, take the back,” Minseok said without looking away. Baekhyun was already pouting and arguing the concrete laws set in place by the invocation of shot gun. 

“Baek, sit in the back with me,” Kris said, silencing the other boy almost immediately. Baekhyun stared at Kris as if in deep thought. “Can’t you see Min wants to give Sehunnie a ride.” 

Sehun flushed at the implication of Kris’s question, saddened to see that getting high did not immediately rid him of feelings of embarrassment. He reddened even more when Minseok just grinned at him from the driver's side of the car before disappearing into the vehicle.  
“Get in!”

Schooling a poker face, Sehun slid onto the black leather bench seat on the passenger side. Heat seeped into his thigh where Minseok placed a hand, pulling Sehun over until they sat thigh to thigh. Sehun was not panting like a nervous dog.

“There's totally room for me-”  
Minseok cut Baekhyun off with a glance and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life beneath them, vibrating slightly, and Sehun couldn't yet tell if it was the car giving him butterflies, the weed, or being so close to Minseok. Judging by how hyper aware of all the places Minseok was touching him, Sehun was going to bet it was the latter.

“Are you going to be okay driving like this?” Sehun had to lean in close to be heard over the engine of the car.  
Minseok’s hand came to rest on Sehun’s thigh again, squeezing reassuringly. He was dangerously close to finding out just how much self control Sehun had, which wasn't a lot.  
“Are you going to be okay? You didn't have to smoke it. I wouldn't have thought less of you or anything stupid like that.”

“I wanted to,” was all Sehun could manage to get out. The words to impress you, flash briefly in his mind but his focus was going towards keeping himself soft while Minseok absent-mindedly, drew patterns with his finger on Sehun's leg.

The answer seemed enough to satisfy Minseok who just nodded.

“I want pizza” Baekhyun announced loudly from the backseat.

Minseok's hand stayed on Sehun's thigh the entire drive. Sehun wasn't complaining. He liked the feel of Minseok's hands. He liked Minseok. The weed had made Sehun’s thoughts hazy enough that he could admit it to himself. He liked Minseok. And if he had to smoke weed everyday for the rest of his life in order for Minseok to like him back, a small price to pay, in Sehun's eyes.

“You and Baekhyun are short.” Sehun didn't know why, but he felt like Minseok really needed to know that. Right now.

He turned to see how Minseok was taking his declaration, the older glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and burst out laughing.

“Did you ever think, we're average and you and Kris are just really tall?” 

Sehun whipped around at the unexpected closeness of the voice; Baekhyun was unbuckled from his seat in the back and leaning up against the seat to Sehun’s right, staring at Sehun with eyebrows raised. Sehun suspected he was trying to be inconspicuous about transitioning to the open shotgun.  
He glanced between himself and Kris who was staring out the open window in a daze.

“That's true.” Sehun agreed.

Minseok was still grinning behind the steering wheel, occasionally shaking his head and muttering under his breath about never letting Sehun near drugs again. 

Sehun ignored him and focused more on how good the friction felt on his leg where Minseok was now rubbing up and down in slow, lazy, motions. He resisted the urge to throw his head back and moan, cause it felt that good and Minseok looked really freaking hot driving with one hand.

“Alright everyone file out.” Minseok’s voice, shook Sehun out of his dozing.

The soft rumble of the Chevy’s motor, accompanied by the warm, late-summer air flowing through the windows and the dulcet tones of chatter from the backseat-Minseok’s fingers drawing against Sehun’s knee- all of it had him lulled into a state of complete contentment.

He slid out of the car behind Minseok, rolling his shoulders and stretching. Minseok was looking at him, looking at the skin visible between Sehun’s belt and the hem of his plain white tee as he stretched. Blushing, Sehun pulled his shirt down. 

“You're cute.” Minseok sighed, taking Sehun's hand in his and leading him into a place called Archie’s Pies. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat as soon as Minseok fitted his smaller hand into Sehun's own. He was on Cloud 9. The smell of baking cheese and tomato sauce snapped Sehun from his inner mental breakdown. He felt like he could eat an entire pizza by himself. 

“I'm gonna invite the crew.” Kris said at the door, pulling his cell from his pocket. 

Sehun let himself be pulled deeper into the diner, staring at the outline of Minseok’s shoulder blades, the narrow waist, the nice butt enclosed in tight fitting black jeans. He was so beautiful. So perfect.

They went to an oversized booth in the back corner and Minseok motioned to Sehun to sit first.   
“You're staring,” Minseok said, light dancing in his dark eyes. The red had mostly faded by now.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Sehun teased.

“Please, look all you like,” Minseok did that thing where he made his lips extra pouty and eyes wide and glittery, adding a theatrical wink for effect. “It feeds my immense ego.”

Sehun snorted, practically falling into the booth. Minseok followed a second later, scooting so close to Sehun that he was practically in his lap.  
Sehun could feel Minseok’s breath against his throat, and willed himself to not turn bright red.  
“Sehun...” 

Sehun turned towards Minseok, just as the other leaned in for a kiss. Their lips pressed together and that was where the innocence of the kiss ended. When Sehun made no move to push him away, Minseok swiped his tongue between Sehun's lips, using the younger man’s shocked gasp to gain further entry. Minseok brought a hand up to Sehun’s head, cradling his neck in order to give himself a better angle to lick into Sehun’s mouth. A low, desperate, sound escaped from Sehun's throat as Minseok teased his bottom lip with teeth. Minseok broke away, giving Sehun a quick, breathless peck on the lips and leaving Sehun to give a stuttering explanation to Baekhyun as to why he looked, in Baekhyun’s words - fucking wrecked - when the other got back from placing the order order at the front.

“The weed can't be hitting you just now” Baekhyun said disbelieving. He stared at Sehun who was still trying and failing to form a comprehensible sentence before realization dawned and he made a face. “Oh, gross, were you guys like, fucking?”

“What? No! We--we just-” Sehun stammered pulling farther away from Minseok. 

“Yes. We were,” Minseok cuts Sehun off with a smile and hand around the back of his neck. “Why? Jealous?”

“Oh please,” Baekhyun said smugly, ignoring Sehun. “I've been the unwilling witness to many of your escapades. You don't last long buddy.”

“You little shit, I don't know what you think you saw-”

“Who's little! We're the same size!”

“In a restaurant?!” Sehun shouted, looking between the two in shock.

Minseok winked at him, completely shameless, mouthing next time while Baekhyun visibly shuddered across from them. Sehun was pretty sure he saw his eyes rolling back into his head too.

“It was disgusting. Sehun, please. Don't ever fuck Minseok in a restaurant when I'm third wheeling it. I can't unsee some things.”

Sehun used his hand to cover his laugh. 

“It's not funny! It's terrible. Maybe when you're on the receiving end of a face full of ass-fucking, you'll be more sympathetic.”

Baekhyun appeared even more distressed than before, and Minseok looked thoughtful. His arched eyes were staring at the ceiling and he nibbled distractedly at his bottom lip. 

“I'm pretty sure that was a girl.” Minseok said after a moment. “Think of how impractical that would be with a guy. The prep time. The lube. The pants. No.”

Baekhyun glared at him. “That just goes to show how many god damn times you start sexing your date while I'm around! Can't even keep them all straight.”

Kris returned at that moment with a group of other guys who made quick work of introductions and filed into the booths. There was Chanyeol, another tall one. He was a junior in college and unlike Minseok, was trying very hard to get his degree. He complained endlessly about how stupid the curriculum for Music majors was.

“It’s all biased!” He’d ranted. “Who the fuck cares about old dead people writing music for entire orchestras.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae, a compact and very good looking guy that Sehun recognized from Jongin’s party, were both music majors. Jongdae had a face full of piercings that Sehun could see, three on his eyebrow, one on his nose, many on both ears, and one on his tongue, but Baekhyun insisted, despite Jongdae’s eye rolling, that he'd seen his nipple piercings, and was anxiously awaiting a dick piercing as well. 

The last man, Yixing, was as attractive as everyone else. His eyes were red, glassy, and unfocused but he smiled amicably at Sehun and said good to see you, even though they'd never met before and Sehun had decided he liked him. Baekhyun, apparently liked Yixing a lot judging by the way he nuzzled into the other man as soon as he sat down. Yixing pet the top of Baekhyun’s head indulgently and whispered in low tones that Sehun couldn’t hear.

Sehun let the soft murmur of conversation flow over him as he got lost in his own thoughts.  
Sehun was aware that he was not the first person that Minseok had brought around his friends, if Baekhyun’s story was any indication, although hilarious, it only further demonstrated to Sehun that this was nothing out of the ordinary from Minseok’s usual behavior and he probably was nothing special as far as the other was concerned. And how could he be? He wasn't experienced or shameless enough to have sex in a public setting. At least, not yet. Not to mention that Minseok had been his second ever kiss and he'd done nothing but sit there like a frozen guppy. Minseok could have any and everyone, Sehun doubted that he could do much, if anything, to live up to whatever standards Minseok had. Not as he was now, at least. 

Sehun glanced up at Minseok to see that the man was already looking at him, expression unreadable. Sehun took his chance. 

Turning to face Minseok fully, Sehun slid his hands up the older man's legs until they rested on Minseok's hips and their faces were so close they shared breaths. He only hesitated for a moment before kissing Minseok on the lips, playfully nipping at his bottom lip like Minseok had done to him before. He backed away just enough to gauge Minseok's reaction. 

The shock on Minseok's face lasted only a second before being replaced by a pleased smirk. “Get back over here, cutie.”

There was zero hesitation this time as Sehun let Minseok take the lead, kisses sloppy and forceful. He did his best to give back everything he got and was immensely pleased when Minseok let out a satisfied hmm at Sehun’s use of tongue. He liked it. Minseok tasted like Dr.Pepper and his lips were soft. And it was Minseok. And he was really starting to understand how that girl Minseok had fucked in the restaurant had felt ‘cause he didn't know how anyone could resist this man.

“Oh god, not again. Sehun, you promised.”

At the sound of Baekhyun’s groaning, Sehun and Minseok grudgingly broke apart. Sehun made it a point to keep his hand on Minseok’s thigh; the other noticed, lips tilting up slightly as he served himself up three slices of pepperoni pizza. He handed one of the pieces to Sehun who took the offering with a small groan of gratitude before, rolling it up and shoving the entire thing into his mouth. Chewing it up in four bites. 

“Need me a freak like that.” Kris joked, grinning at Sehun. He felt heat color his face.

“Try two now,” Jongdae suggested excitedly. “My record is three slices.”

“When will you stop bragging about how big your mouth is?” Chanyeol asked with a laugh. 

“And how many things you can stuff in it,” Kris adds. 

Sehun turned back to Minseok, who was already cradling two more pieces in his hands.  
“Et tu, Brute?” Sehun said, resigned to his fate.  
Minseok smiled at him, blindingly bright, stunning Sehun momentarily.

“I don't speak Spanish, Sehunnie, now show us how it's done.”

Sehun, laughing, took the slices.

Time passed and eventually they managed to finish the three giant pizzas that Baekhyun had ordered; the waitress dropped off their bill and the conversation became stunted, Sehun sensed a strange shifting in the atmosphere as the group of men eyed each other, obviously communicating in a way that Sehun had yet to learn.

After a moment they all brought one hand to the center of the table and Minseok whispered an explanation in his ear. Rock, paper, scissors. Sehun figured it was to pay the bill. 

In a rare occurrence, every member drew rock except Kris, who chose scissors.

The loser cursed under his breath, leaning back in his seat. The rest of the members at the table had yet to relax as Kris surveyed the group, eyes landing on Sehun.

“No,” Minseok growled. “It’s his first time.”

“Fine.” pouting, Kris named Baekhyun, who whined and sulked for what seemed like an endless period of time.

“You drove with us stupid, how are you going to get home?” Kris reminded him.

Sehun was watching these events curiously. It all seemed like a very dramatic way to decide who got stuck with the bill. They could just all split it. It probably wouldn't be that expensive that way. No one had even looked at it yet.

“Well,”Jongdae stood, stretching. “Me and Chanyeol will leave first.”

Chanyeol stood and made eye contact with Yixing. “We'll be waiting.”

Yixing smiled mildly at Chanyeol, more focused on coddling the sulky Baekhyun that had attached himself to Yixing's side like a leech.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the duo and Sehun wordlessly watched them go, wondering why Yixing didn't just leave with them. Or why Baekhyun and Kris didn't just pay already so everyone could leave together. He kept his mouth shut because Minseok was doing that distracting thigh rubbing thing again.

About 5 minutes after Yixing joined the other two in the parking lot, Minseok pulled Sehun to his feet.  
“We'll be in the car.” was all Minseok said before taking Sehun's hand and leading him toward the exit.

“Be ready!” Kris reminded.

They were not ready. In fact, when Baek and Kris came barreling for the car, Sehun was halfway in Minseok's lap, tongue down his throat. Minseok wasn't doing anything in particular, but he also didn't seem to mind Sehun exploring his mouth; hands on Sehun’s waist to keep the other steady.  
Kris narrowly missed kicking Sehun in the head as he flipped himself into the backseat with a curse. Baekhyun slid into the passenger's seat, a little less breathless.

“I should have known.” Baekhyun sighed.   
Minseok gently pushed Sehun into his seat as he shifted the gear and sped out of the parking lot. Sehun registered an angry man bursting through the front doors, looking pissed just before Baekhyun screamed, “Sorry, Archie!”

“What did you do to that guy?” 

Minseok laughed softly, hand coming to rest on Sehun’s thigh.

“Oh, you know,” Kris said conversationally from the back. “Just racked up a massive bill and left before paying.”

Sehun sputtered, looking at Minseok with wide eyes. Minseok did his best to look as innocent as possible, which would never work with his sinful face anyways.

Sehun reminded himself that he was supposed to be making Minseok think he was cool and quickly wiped the surprise from his face.

Minseok dropped Kris and Baekhyun off in record time, and before Sehun knew it, they were parked outside of his rental.

“You're staring again.” Minseok said when Sehun made no move to exit his vehicle. 

“Hmm,” was Sehun's reply. 

For a few silent moments, the pair just gazed at each other. It wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Do you like me?” Sehun whispered.

Minseok laughed before fixing Sehun with an amused stare.

“You're smart, and cute, and completely obsessed with me. What's not to like?”

Sehun flushed, embarrassed with his own self-consciousness.

Minseok must have sensed something in the way that Sehun's broad shoulders remained tensed because he turned to fully face Sehun with a sigh. 

“I'm not going to waste my time on someone that I don't like, Sehun. I may be an asshole, but I'm not spending time with you as a joke or whatever else you're thinking.”

Sehun leaned down to nuzzle into Minseok's shoulder. It was uncomfortable with the height difference, but Sehun barely noticed.

“I don't think you're an asshole.” Sehun murmured against Minseok's throat. 

The other man laughed, patting Sehun's head tenderly. 

“I know. That's why I like you, cutie. Now get to bed.”

Sehun sat up enough to press his lips to Minseok's. When he broke away, Minseok was looking at him from under his lashes, a small smirk on his face. He was so gorgeous that Sehun had trouble catching his breath.

“Do you..want to come upstairs?” Sehun asked, his face going red as Minseok raised his eyebrows at him.

“You don't have roommates with classes tomorrow? Minseok replied with a grin.

“Oh-right..sorry.” Sehun felt like his cheeks would swell if any more blood rushed to his face. He started struggling with the passenger side door but Minseok’s hand on his arm halted his efforts.

“We could just chill here for awhile though. If you want to..”

Sehun was nodding his head before the man had even finished speaking.

They talked for hours, about nothing, about everything; Sehun felt like he was seeing the Minseok behind all the bluster and he was exceptional. He learned that Minseok was paying his own way through school. He was working two jobs to get by, and living with two other roommates. Minseok had been in and out of foster care for the majority of his life. He’d had a rough start at things, but Sehun really admired his perseverance and ability to overcome adversity.

When Sehun yawned, the long hours of the day catching up with him, Minseok asked, “Have you ever had a blowjob before, Sehunnie?”

Sehun froze, embarrassed that the question alone already had him hardening in his pants.

“No.” Sehun replied softly, looking into Minseok's eyes for judgment and finding none.

“Can I…?” Minseok trailed off, eyes zeroing in on the growing bulge between Sehun’s legs. “If you want?”

He sounded unsure, his voice softening like he was trying not to scare off an easily spooked animal. Sehun didn't like it. He wouldn't be scared by anything.

Wordlessly, Sehun spread his legs wide, watching mollified, as Minseok fitted himself between them, kneeling down on the car’s cabin floor.

There really was quite a size difference from this view. Sehun marveled that Minseok could even fit himself down there when his knees were nearly brushing the console.

Sehun felt Minseok’s warm breaths on his upper thighs, swallowed as the buttons and zipper were undone on his jeans.

“I bet I can get that pretty mouth to say some dirty things, Sehunnie” Minseok said softly, pulling Sehun’s shaft free from his briefs. Sehun shuddered, had to remind himself how to breathe as Minseok’s breath ghosted across the head of his cock.

“Will you?” Minseok asked, glancing at Sehun from his lashes, his mouth barely touching the leaking head of Sehun’s dick.

“What?” Sehun croaked. He was flushed and panting like he'd run a marathon and Minseok hadn't even put his mouth on him yet.

Minseok smirked, planting a lewd, wet kiss on the shaft of Sehun’s cock. Sehun groaned, arching into the touch, thrusting into Minseok's hand without realizing.

“Talk dirty to me?” Minseok clarified.

“I-uh..what do you want me to say? Can you do it to me first?” Sehun asked. He wasn't sure how the whole “dirty talk” thing worked. Was he supposed to give explicit direction? Call him names? Sehun didn't feel like he'd be comfortable doing either of those things.

Minseok’s lips wrapped around Sehun’s cock, and he bobbed once, for effect. Sehun groaned, clenching his fists at his sides. He had a feeling he would be hoarse by the end of this.

“I think my mouth will be a little busy, cutie.”

Minseok lapped at Sehun’s balls, licking a stripe up the shaft of his cock before taking him fully into his mouth again.

Sehun tossed his head back, muscles clenching in the onslaught of sensation.

“Does it feel good?” Minseok asked, staring up at him with sphinx-like eyes. He had wrapped a fist around the base of Sehun's cock, and was slowly jerking him.

For a moment, the only noise Sehun could make was a broken moan.

He'd never experienced anything like this before. He couldn't describe the feeling if he tried. 

“Yes, please, don't stop.” Sehun groaned.   
Minseok hummed, staring at Sehun with an appraising expression.

“Do you want me to suck your big cock, Sehunnie? Do you want to fuck my face until my lips are numb and you're shooting your hot cum down my throat?”

Sehun's hips bucked into Minseok's fist, his breath shuddering out of his lungs violently.

“Fuck,” He whimpered. “Minseok..”

Minseok raised his eyebrows, a playful grin tugging at his lips before he resumed worshipping Sehun’s cock with his mouth. A bead of precum had formed on the tip, and Minseok made a vulgar display of licking into Sehun’s slit, wringing cries from the younger boy, as he let the cum trail off his tongue before swallowing it down. 

He played this game with Sehun for awhile. Working him up, swallowing down the evidence of his arousal, and repeating the cycle. But Sehun was new to this, and probably nearing the end of his stamina. After a few more teasing laps, Minseok took Sehun fully into his mouth. Sehun was a well endowed man, and it was not without struggle but he managed to slide down until his nose rubbed the fabric of Sehun’s briefs, choking slightly at the size. Sehun sounded like he was sobbing. 

With a small smirk, Minseok sucked his way up the length of Sehun’s cock, before slowly sliding back down, gagging again as he swallowed it down his throat. Sehun whined, grinding his hips down against the leather seat of the car in an unconscious attempt to escape the intense heat of   
Minseok’s mouth. It was blissful torture. It was rapture. He was in heaven and hell. The sounds that filled the car were obscene. Sehun’s broken, desperate moans accompanied by the wet, disgusting noises of Minseok gagging on Sehun’s cock had Sehun flushing red to his feet. Sehun hadn't taken Minseok as the type that would be into deepthroating. But the sounds that Minseok was forcing out of Sehun, sounds he didn't even know humans were capable of making, had proven him very wrong.

“Ah,” Sehun began, silencing the overwhelming humiliation. “You take my cock so well, baby. You're so hot swallowing me down.”

Minseok lifted his head from Sehun’s crotch and raised round, surprised eyes at him. After a moment of silence, Minseok giggled. Giggled. Like for real. Sehun was sure he was going to have a massive coronary, his heart was working triple time, feeding his face with excess blood, turning him crimson for the hundredth time that day.

“Maybe..dirty talk isn’t your thing?” Minseok suggested, tenderly.

Sehun’s face crumpled even though he shared the sentiment.

“That bad?”

“Not good, no.” Minseok replied. “We’ll work on it.”  
He set back to work making Sehun’s toes curl.  
Making those heinous slurping noises while sucking that somehow, inexplicably, made Sehun even harder.

When Minseok finally stopped teasing Sehun, bringing him to the brink before slowly easing him back, Sehun came with a small warning into Minseok's waiting mouth.

Minseok made a small show of letting Sehun see the small pool of cum before swallowing it down, licking his lips clean as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Not for the first time, Sehun thought that Minseok would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be pretty long and it centers around 3 different pairings. So for this chapter there's going to be a bit of jumping around in terms of POV and that's going to set a precedent for the coming chapters. 
> 
> This chapter won't be as long as Chapter 1 just cause I had a lot of backstory and whatnot for that and didn't want to split everything up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“What are you even doing?” Sehun asked. He was rifling through the stacks of books Jongin had piled into their study cubby. They were for learning music composition mostly. An area of study neither Jongin or Sehun had any interest in.

“Turns out performing arts majors don’t just get to learn about, you know, performing.” Jongin replied, bitterly. 

Sehun made an empathetic, slightly erring on the side of pitiful, gesture as he dropped the books unceremoniously to the floor.

“Sucks, I'm sorry to hear that instead of having a year of drama and choir, you'll also have to. Learn things.”

Jongin laughed. “Shut up, you ass. Just because you're going all out on your studies, doesn't mean I have to also.”

“True. At least you know what you want to do.” Sehun said with a sigh. “Anyways, Minseok is taking me out to a bar tonight. You wanna come?”

Jongin stared at his best friend as if he'd grown a second head.

“Who are you and what have you done with Sehun?”

Sehun grinned. “It'll be fun”

“You don’t have fun, Sehun. You stay at home studying or you watch Harry Potter. Your schedule is so predictable, it’s almost funny.”

“Maybe, I'm trying to be more adventurous. We're in college now, I'm entitled to spread my wings a little, right?” Sehun replied with a shrug.

Jongin attempted and failed to keep the skepticism from his eyes and opted for wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Spreading your wings, or your legs?” He wiggled his eyebrows some more.  
Sehun punched him on the shoulder, face turning bright red.

“Shut up, you ass” Sehun replied, echoing Jongin’s words.

“You’re 18 and you don’t have a fake ID, how are you going to get in?”

“Minseok knows a guy.”

“That sounds promising.” He was heavy on the sarcasm. “Isn’t it a school night for you?” Jongin was trying really hard to not sound like their roommate and landlord who acted more like a mother than his own.

“Do you want to go or not?”

“I don't have a fake ID” Jongin replied automatically 

Sehun scoffed. “Yes, you absolutely do. How else did you get all that alcohol for your party?”

Jongin smirked at his friend, picking the books up off the floor and flipping the top one open. Something about vocal training. His absolute bane.

“I know a guy.”

******

Jongin startled awake at the light tapping on his shoulder, glancing around quickly to find the source of his exit from slumberland. Minseok’s tall, cute friend Chanyeol was seated behind him, smiling benignly. His black hair was a tad overgrown and curled around the edges of his face, he looked as if he actually found whatever hellish landscape the professor was creating out of chords and notes on the whiteboard interested him. Yikes.

“I didn't know you were a music major.” Chanyeol whispered.

Even with his deeper than common voice, he always managed to sound cheerful.

“I'm not.” Jongin hissed. “Performing arts.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Basically the same thing.”

Jongin narrowed his eyes. “Aren't you like a junior, why are you taking an entry level class?”

Chanyeol’s grin turned sheepish and he sank into his chair. “I'm no good at writing music, apparently. I have one more shot at passing this stupid class. And Jongdae has been absolutely no help at all even though he's in the advanced music courses.”

“Sucks to be us.” Jongin muttered.

Chanyeol was muttering his agreement when he perked up.

“Do you wanna study together?” 

Jongin honestly could not care less about this stupid class, but if he wanted to graduate, he kind of needed it. And studying with Chanyeol would give him the chance to get to know him better.

“Jongdae won’t mind?”

Chanyeol gave Jongin a knowing look. It made Jongin smile, which seemed to in turn, make Chanyeol smile.

“He's my roommate. And I think he'll be happy that I'm no longer asking him how to locate a perfect 5th.”

“What the fuck is that?” Jongin asked. “When do numbers get involved?”

Chanyeol shook his head sadly. “You poor, poor soul. You have no idea about the storm that's coming.”

 

*****

Jongin paused outside the library doors as his name echoed from across the south campus. He was supposed to meet Sehun to work together for their psych thesis.

“Jongin, wait up!” 

After glancing around like an idiot for a few moments, Jongin spotted Chanyeol making his way over through a crowd of other college students, he was dragging an amused, familiar looking man along with him. 

His friend was significantly shorter than Chanyeol and was rocking a curly comb over like nobody’s business. His hair was inky black and shined almost as brightly as the metal adorning his face. Chanyeol was wearing an oversized plaid shirt and slightly faded, worn looking black jeans. The man was in a fitted black leather jacket and medium wash levi's. 

“Uh, hi.” Jongin said, when the two were within earshot.  
Chanyeol beamed at him, washing away any sense of trepidation at their impromptu meeting.  
“You remember my roommate, Jongdae, right?” Chanyeol said when he reached Jongin. “He was at the party.”  
Jongin smiled shyly at Jongdae, a little overwhelmed by the older man’s aura of confidence.  
A small, pink, tongue peeked out from between kitten curled lips; a glint of silver in the center.  
“Hello again.” Jongdae said, practically purring. “I don't remember you being gorgeous.”  
Jongin sputtered as Chanyeol’s ears turned bright red, the taller man immediately turning to give Jongdae a playful shove.  
Jongdae just smirked; his eyes gleaming.  
“Your sudden interest in composing makes sense now, Chan.”  
“Shut! Up! Jongdae!” Chanyeol hissed, playfully hitting Jongdae with balled fists as he said each word. Jongdae cackled, raising his arms in a mock plead for mercy.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll leave you two lovebirds be.” He winked at Jongin. “Let me know if you want a real study partner. I can teach more than just music.”

Jongin’s face flamed as that little innuendo sunk in, while Chanyeol looked positively horrified.

*****

This was embarrassing. Jongin hated embarrassing himself, especially in front of hot guys. He'd been doing nothing but, since meeting Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was currently looking at him like he was questioning Jongin’s life choices, mainly, the choice of him being a performing arts major.  
“There's more to the performing arts than just playing instruments, you know.” Jongin huffed, totally not defensive. At all.

Chanyeol grinned and Jongin felt his discomfort evaporate like fog covered in sunbeams.

“Sorry, you're right!” Chanyeol said, placating. “But you need to take at least one year of piano or guitar for a degree, so”

Jongin pouted. “I was terrible at piano when I was younger”

“Guitar it is!” Chanyeol said, excitedly. “You’re in good hands.”

Chanyeol was really cute when he was excited. All of his passion seemed to bubble up out of his being and reflect in his giant, goofy smile. Jongin was a little lovestruck with the upperclassmen who’d surreptitiously taken him under his wing. The excuse being somewhere along the lines of “If Junmyeon found out I was talking to you, he'd probably kick me out of his house”

An excuse which Chanyeol had accepted with remarkably good grace, if not a few self defending remarks like: “I set his house on fire one time and the dude has had a stick up his ass around me ever since.”

“It wasn't even a big fire, teeny tiny little flame. Barely noticeable.”

“I didn't know a wastebasket was that flammable, how could I?”

“Calling the fire department was a bit over dramatic. In fact, if anyone should be mad, it’s me! They tried to charge me with arson.” Chanyeol’s ranting usually dissolves into unintelligible scoffing and murmurs shortly after bringing up the arson charges. It never failed to make Jongin laugh.

“So,” Jongin trailed off. They were in Chanyeol’s dorm room, practicing chords on his guitar. Well, Jongin was watching Chanyeol practice chords on his guitar. Chanyeol’s roommate, Jongdae had left shortly after they arrived and they were alone.

“Sehun has been hanging out with Minseok a lot lately.” Jongin said to fill the mostly quiet room.  
Chanyeol stopped strumming to glance briefly at Jongin, a small smile forming.

“Yeah…” was all he replied. Jongin narrowed his eyes at the older. 

“You see my best friend more than I do these days...” Jongin continued, trying to not sound too obvious and failing if Chanyeol’s raised eyebrows were of any indication.

“Your best friend is really nice. Jongdae and Baekhyun have taken a particular liking to him which probably does not bode well for his chances of being a normal human being. Minseok practically starts salivating whenever Sehun shows up; the two of them together are absolutely disgusting. Are you done being nosy?” 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “I'm just worried about you guys corrupting my innocent little Hunnie.”

Chanyeol squinted his eyes, as if he,was thinking really hard. He pushed his guitar to the side.

“Sehun? Innocent? Little? The guy is as tall,as me! And I'm sorry but did you just call him Hunnie?”

“What do you mean-Sehun? Innocent?” Jongin exclaimed, his tone mocking. “Before meeting Minseok, he'd been out on zero dates and had his first and only kiss in the 5th grade at a party I dragged him to. He’s never done drugs and he doesn't drink, and yet, last night he came home at 3am reeking of weed and sex and greasy pizza.”

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at Jongin.  
“We can't help it. We have that effect on people.”  
Jongin narrowed his eyes, moving closer until he made himself at home on Chanyeol’s lap, now that it was no longer occupied by the guitar. He felt Chanyeol stiffen, his hands coming up unconsciously to hold Jongin’s hips.

Jongin leaned in and kissed him softly, his lips working languidly against Chanyeol’s own, not in any rush to deepen it. After a moment he pulled away.

“Care to show me your technique?” Jongin asked, his voice breathy.

Chanyeol swallowed a few times, as if his mouth had gone dry.

“Wh-What? For the guitar?”

“No, idiot.” Jongin said, laughing. He ground his hips up against Chanyeol’s stomach for emphasis. “I was thinking about an organ, not a guitar.”

Chanyeol deadpanned. “That was terrible. Completely killed my hard on”

Jongin wondered when Junmyeon had started to rub off on him. He thought it was funny.

Jongin leaned down, his lips against Chanyeol’s ears.

“Would you prefer it if Jongdae were here?” he whispered. “Would you prefer he watch as you fuck me open? Would you want him to praise you for filling my hole up with your cock? Or maybe you’d want to watch me suck him off while you fuck me..” 

Jongin broke off as Chanyeol moaned, grinding his now fully erect cock against Jongin’s own. It was amusing to see that his intuition about Chanyeol’s feelings for his roommate had been correct. 

“Are you sure you're not the source of Sehun’s corruption?” Chanyeol asked, voice cracking despite himself. Before Jongin could reply, Chanyeol had him by his hair and was pulling him down into a searing kiss.  
“Cause I’m pretty sure you are sin incarnate.”

“You haven't seen nothing, yet.” Jongin said with a smirk, as he unbuttoned his pants.

 

 

 

“You want me to what?” Jongdae was staring at Sehun with a mix of excitement and skepticism.

“Dye my hair. Please.” Sehun repeated.

Jongdae nearly started gushing, whirling Sehun around Baekhyun’s living room as if Sehun had actually asked him to be his maid of honor instead of applying reeking chemicals to his hair.

Minseok had left a short while ago to help Yixing with something, leaving Sehun alone with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“So what am I doing?” Jongdae asked, having had enough of whirling the two of them around. He removed Sehun’s beanie to reveal the mousy brown hair beneath; somewhat overgrown and very neglected.

“I was thinking..this” Sehun replied, pulling up a picture of John Travolta in Grease on his phone. 

“Or something along those lines.”

“You'll be an absolute stud.”

Sehun jumped at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice coming from directly beside him. Until now he'd believed Baekhyun to still be in the kitchen making a ruckus with his microwave nachos.

“Is that a yes?” Sehun asked

“Minseok is going to flip.” Jongdae said, as if to no one, a grin growing on his face.

“Is that a yes?”

“Oh fuck yeah. Lemme get my clippers and I think I still have some black dye in Baek’s bathroom somewhere.” 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as Jongdae picked his way around the apartment.

“When did you decide to move in?” He asked, all snark.

“When Chanyeol started bringing his fuckbuddy to our dorm every night.”

Baekhyun’s face became mischievous.  
“Fuckbuddy, you say? Who?”

Jongdae reappeared a moment later, metal jewelry glinting as he whirled into the room with about a half dozen supplies.  
Jongdae fixed Sehun with an indecipherable look and shrugged.

“Cute, takes some classes with him, I guess. Nerdy, shy, completely out of his depth.”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun looked as if he wanted to comment but said nothing. Instead he helped Jongdae get everything prepared and Sehun pushed down the feeling of trepidation as they began painting his hair 

******

 

“Holy shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He had gone to shower and now, as Jongdae was finishing up the last of his ventures into hair styling, Baekhyun could understand why Minseok always had a raging boner for Sehun.

Sehun peered around Jongdae’s arm with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Even I would fuck you now. And I have standards.” Baekhyun muttered, almost to himself.

Sehun seemed pleased with this admission, while Jongdae snorted.

“Baek, you have literally no standards. You'd fuck a cross sign if it gave you the green light.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, raising a hand as if to slap the other man and Jongdae and Sehun dissolved into giggles.

“But, Baek isn’t wrong.” Jongdae told Sehun gently. “You look absolutely devastating. 10 out of 10, would fuck.”

Sehun blushed.

“Speaking of fucking,” Baekhyun said, “You both need to scram. I got a hot date on the way.”

Jongdae whined, but quickly returned everything to wherever the hell he stashed it and led Sehun to the bathroom to examine himself.

Sehun grinned widely at his reflection and then turned his smile to Jongdae who was already cackling with glee.

“You’re my most beautiful creation.” Jongdae sighed in pleasure. He flicked Sehun’s bare earlobes. “Lemme know if you ever decide to accessorize.”

“I will. Thank you Jongdae. Seriously.” Sehun said.

With a wink, Jongdae pulled the two of them out of Baekhyun’s apartment and they each split off on their separate ways.

 

******* 

 

Jongin moaned at the hungry look in Chanyeol’s eyes as he watched Jongin finger himself open. His head lolling back onto the pillow as he added a third finger, Jongin let out a breathy sigh, returning his gaze to the taller man with hooded eyes.

“Like what you see?” Jongin asked, pleased that his voice sounded sultry and breathless. It was a practiced act that never failed to get his one night stands drooling at the mouth. Chanyeol was no different. In an instant, Chanyeol’s body covered his, lips pressing soft, worshipful kisses to Jongin’s jaw and throat.

“Marry me?” Chanyeol said between pressing kisses into Jongin’s skin. His large hand wrapped around Jongin’s cock, cutting off the chuckle that had been building in his throat and replacing it with a moan of pleasure. Chanyeol circled the tip with his thumb, before stroking Jongin with long, practiced pulls.

“Well when you ask like that..” Jongin gasped, back arching as Chanyeol worked him like a pro. 

Chanyeol grinned, kissing Jongin fully on the lips as his hands disappeared from Jongin’s cock. Leaving the man needy and empty.

Jongin was aware that he was losing the upper hand in this game. It was refreshing and terrifying at the same time. He was so used to being the one in control.

With a whimper Jongin ground his hips up at the older man, plunging his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth as he wantonly humped the man’s stomach.  
Chanyeol cursed around Jongin’s mouth, tugging at his jeans.

“Fuck me, Chanyeol.” Jongin begged. 

Chanyeol cursed again, pulling away to remove his jeans completely and pull on a condom.  
“You’re so pretty.” Chanyeol murmured, returning to hover above Jongin while leaving soft, thoughtful kisses along his collarbone.  
Jongin felt utter adoration, he locked his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, urging him to get on with it.  
A giggle escaped his throat as Chanyeol inched himself inside, bottoming out with a groan and a hideous face.  
“Why are you laughing?” Chanyeol asked. He was easy to distract. It seemed like he was putting all his focus into building up a rhythm and things like bizarre facial expressions took a backseat.  
“You look,” Jongin said between breathless giggles and moans “So ugly.”  
Jongin yelped as Chanyeol pounded into him particularly hard as an act of vengeance.  
“Rude, Jongin. Rude and hurtful.”  
Jongin started laughing in earnest, quickly silenced by Chanyeol’s lips covering his own.  
Jongin kissed the older man back with equal fervor. He brought his hands up to Chanyeol’s cheeks, pulling him close, deepening the kiss as Chanyeol thrust into him.

***** 

 

Jongdae would blame the copious amounts of alcohol he'd had at Kris’ house prior to returning to his dorm as the reason why he didn't leave immediately after realizing what was going on.

The alcohol! And the alcohol alone was to blame! He would curse Jack Daniel’s till the day he died.

It was late, and he knew Chanyeol had a music theory test tomorrow so, drunken as he was, he still attempted to be quiet while entering. But their dorm was not quiet. No, there was a sound all too familiar of slick skin slapping skin. At first, Jongdae thought maybe Chanyeol was just knocking one out but as he stepped further into the room, he realized Chanyeol was not alone.  
His unfairly gorgeous and nearly as tall freshmen friend was riding him. Jongin was facing Jongdae, hips working miracles in Chanyeol’s lap if the broken moans from the older man were anything to go by. He looked fucking ethereal. Tan skin, unruly caramel colored hair in his face as he threw his head back as if in rapture. He ground himself onto Chanyeol’s cock as Chan swore, hands on Jongin’s hips.  
“Touch me.” Jongin demanded, and Chanyeol obediently complied; his hand moving from Jongin’s hip and dipping to grasp his cock. Jongin let out a pleased noise and started grinding in earnest.  
Jongdae must have made a noise, or movement to catch Jongin’s attention because suddenly their eyes met. Jongdae numbly watched the recognition flare in Jongin’s eyes before the boy lewdly licked his lips and started bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock; eyes never leaving Jongdae’s face. It was the alcohol that kept him firmly in place when he should have already been long gone. Not having some weird eye fuck with Chanyeol’s not-yet-boyfriend while they were literally fucking right in front of him.  
Chanyeol was making noises similar to that of a choking animal as Jongin bounced. Jongdae almost pitied him.  
Jongin started stroking his own cock as Chanyeol seemed to be too far gone to continue. The entire time, he kept his eyes on Jongdae.  
Jongdae blamed the alcohol again for his state of arousal. But, really, who could blame him given the circumstances? Alcohol or no, Jongin and Chanyeol were gorgeous. But the two going at it? Downright devastating.  
It did irk him that he was being seduced; and easily at that. Jongdae was the seducer.  
And yet, here Jongin was playing him and his best friend like a fiddle.

“Fuck me like you want to fuck Jongdae.” Jongin mock whispered.  
Jongdae felt the air rush from his lungs as if he'd been hit. 

No Fucking Way.

As if a switch had been flipped, Chanyeol reached up to yank Jongin’s head back by his hair as his hips slammed against Jongin’s ass. Jongin moaned, grinding down once more as Chanyeol set them on a borderline brutal pace.

Jongdae watched in shocked and confused silence. Chanyeol wanted to use him like that? What the fuck was going on? Why was he so hard watching his best friend and a near stranger fuck? 

He stayed until they both came. Chanyeol shuddered through his orgasm and yelled so loudly that Jongdae would be surprised if they didn’t receive several noise complaints.  
Jongin was more dignified; a few soft, enchanting moans and he was coming all over his own stomach.  
He was really really pretty.  
Jongdae licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Jongin languidly slip off of Chanyeol and lather the man in soft, sweet kisses.

Okay, definitely time to leave. He did not want to intrude any more than he already had.

Jongin stepped out into the hallway as silently as a drunken man could manage and sank down to the floor outside. He was just starting to doze off when Jongin and Chanyeol came out, almost fully dressed. Chanyeol stayed in the doorway, so it looked like only Jongin was leaving. 

Good. Jongdae didn’t think he could handle hearing them go another round of whatever that was.

They had already started a long makeout session before Jongdae got tired of waiting for them to see him.

“Chan you’re blocking the doorway. And what have I told you about the fucking socks. They’re not just there for wearing.”

Chanyeol broke away from Jongin as if he had been electrocuted and stared down, wide-eyed at Jongdae.

“What? How long have you been here?” Chanyeol said.

Jongdae’s eyes slid over to Jongin. He made a show of looking the younger man up and down and licking his lips. Jongin reacted as expected. Blushing prettily. So he did have some shame, then.

“I got enough of an eyeful before I decided to let you two finish. Which you have. So ...can I enter my room?” Jongdae said, raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol.

Ears red, Chanyeol said goodbye to Jongin and then helped Jongdae up and into bed. Jongdae didn’t bother putting on pajamas. He knocked out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! If you enjoy this story so far please leave kudos/comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

****

“So you like the hair?” Sehun said, feeling breathless and dazed. There was a ringing in his ears and Sehun assumed that was the sound someone’s head made when they were about to die.  
Minseok was supposed to be picking him up for a party one of the fraternities on campus were holding. He had pulled up in his car, glanced at Sehun as he was texting Sehun, immediately did a double-take and then he’d gotten out of his car.  
Sehun was fairly sure he’d blacked out moments after he’d been dragged around the building and Minseok had started undoing his pants.   
Sehun was sure he was dying. Sent to heaven by Minseok’s erotic little mouth. It was a good death. The best death.  
Sehun squeaked when Minseok gave his sensitive shaft one more lick before tucking it away  
“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Minseok mused. He rose back to his feet and booped Sehun on the nose before turning and walking away toward his car. Sehun watched him. At this point, he had no blood flowing to his brain and was surprised he could still stand without support. Besides, Minseok looked really good walking away. Tonight he was wearing combat boots with dark skinny jeans that had been ripped in more places to be socially appropriate and one of those dropped armhole sleeveless shirts that were everywhere these days with some punk band printed across the front. Sehun liked this look. Minseok had flashed him glimpses of his tiny, pink nipples twice already and the sight was enough to distract Sehun for hours. He wondered if Minseok was sensitive. He’d bet money that he was..  
“Are you coming, or were you just going to lurk in a dark alley all night like a creeper?” Minseok shouted over the roar of his car engine.  
Sehun snapped to and jogged over; his knees still feeling dangerously wobbly.  
When he’d buckled himself in, he chanced a glance over at Minseok to find the man already looking at him. Minseok ran his hands through Sehun’s hair and pulled back with a groan.  
“You fucking slay me, Oh Sehun.”  
Feeling his face heat, Sehun turned back towards the front; unable to hide his smile.

 

_

 

Jongin looked up in surprise at the sound of a muffled crash. As far as he knew, he was the only one in the library this late at night. This is where he spent all of his Wednesday nights- it was the only place he was able to fester in self hatred and daydream about what his life would be like if he hadn’t decided to take sociology, psychology, music theory, math, and english all in the same semester.  
With a curious huff, he decided to investigate.   
It wasn’t as if he was getting anywhere with his stupid Music Theory homework anyways. And Chanyeol, although Jongin adored him, had not been exaggerating when he said that he’d be no help. Chanyeol was able to apply most of what their teacher taught them in to practice himself, but when it came to teaching, Chanyeol was worse than terrible. Jongin usually left feeling more confused than he had when he’d arrived.  
Another thump sounded and Jongin rose to his feet, shoes padding across the soft, carpeted library floor. He turned a corner and wound up in a maze of works related to some art theory and-  
“Oh- oh-my god.” Jongin turned and quickly scurried away once he realized he was looking at a pale, bare ass.  
When he was back in the safety of his little cubby hole, he threw himself completely into his studies and tried not to think at all about how two people were definitely fucking in the library right now. In the library!? On a school night? Jongin was no saint by any means, but jeez..  
His face was still hot when he heard someone clear their throat from beside him.   
Jongin gazed up into the eyes of one Kim Jongdae. He had his pants back on which was good. Jongin totally didn’t want to see for himself if the rumors were true about a certain piercing in a certain place.  
Definitely not.  
“So you don’t stop at exhibitionism? You’re a voyeur too, huh?” Jongdae says in lieu of greeting.  
Jongin frowns at him.  
“What?”

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jongdae asked, eyebrows raising.

Ah, so he was upset then. Well, whatever. It wasn’t Jongin’s problem. When one decided to take the risk of having sex in a public place, they should also expect the chance of getting blue balls when they were caught having sex in that public place. Common sense.

“First of all? Who’s who in this situation?” Jongin replied. “As I recall, I had sex in a private bedroom with my partner- you were the one secretly watching and tenting out your pants..so yeah, voyeur- check. And then lets see..who was just having sex in the public place again? Oh that’s right…” Jongin fixed the other man with a challenging stare.

Jongdae sputtered at him. “You- but- Chan-” With a disgruntled growl, Jongdae stalked off, leaving Jongin alone to finally fester in peace.

A few minutes later, one of Jongin’s classmates stumbled around the corner looking positively disheveled and more than a little embarrassed when he recognized Jongin.

“You didn’t see anything did you?” Tao asked shyly. It looked as if it took a lot of his nerve to speak, but Jongin couldn’t help teasing him a little anyways.

“Are you talking about the part where you were on your hands and knees taking it from behind?” Jongin replied. “Cause I thought that was the entire point about public sex. You know? People seeing things.” He twirled his pen around in his fingers, whirling around in his chair to face Tao completely. “But i’m not super informed on the whole thing? You could enlighten me!”

Tao’s face reddened and he looked like he was close to tears. “It was Jongdae’s idea.” He whined. “He said no one would be in here this late.”

Yeah, he was definitely crying now. Which made Jongin feel like an asshole.

“Hey, listen Tao.” Jongin said, attempting to make his voice sound as soothing as possible like he did when Sehun would have panic attacks back in high school. “You’re okay. I’m not going to say anything, to anyone. I promise. I shouldn’t have teased you- that was mean.”  
Tao hiccuped and then the tears stopped. He offered Jongin a small smile.  
“Sorry. It’s been a rough last couple of days and then piled on top of that with this- I just, stress cry, a lot, I guess.”  
“That’s okay.” Jongin assured him. “And if you ever need to vent, I’m here every Wednesday. Literally all day and night. You might want to pass that information along to Jongdae if he ever tries to convince you to come back here for a redo.”

Tao laughed, and Jongin felt like less of an asshole. “Will do, thanks Jongin. And sorry about you seeing all that.”

“Don’t worry.” Jongin deadpanned. “The shit I’m studying right now is so mind-numbing, I’ll forget the whole incident by tomorrow.”

Tao smiled again and waved as he left.

Jongin was once again alone.

 

_

 

“Were you…” Sehun paused, searching for his words carefully. “did you.. sleep here last night?” Sehun asked finally. 

Jongin looked like shit. 

And was definitely wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. 

So there were one of two ways he could have spent the night before.

Jongin squinted at him, arms extended to receive the coffee Sehun had brought him.

“Define..sleep” Jongin said, yawning while he stretched.

“Ew, Jongin, jesus. Morning breath.”

Jongin shrugged, looking dead inside. “Sorry. I’m just going to fail- everything. And I’ll have to drop out, and I’ll be too ashamed to tell my parents that I’m a loser, and I’ll probably have to live on the street for the next 3 years while I pretend to get a degree. And I’ll have to move to LA and work 3 jobs for the rest of my short life which will probably end with me overdosing in some 76 bathroom due to my inability to cope with my own reality and searching for an escape through any means or substance.”

“Jesus christ. Are you okay?”

Sehun watched helplessly as Jongin slammed his head down on the desk. His friend groaned in pain and then dragged himself back up.  
“It’s too late to drop any classes without failing, but I’m right on track to fail them anyway. I haven’t had any time to start the reading for my English class- you know how abysmal my understanding of math is so I don’t even want to talk about that. I have to turn in my thesis for Sociology tomorrow and that will tie in to my stupid social experiment project that takes up a whopping 80 god damn percent of my grade for the semester. Music Theory is like a foreign language to me. I suck at the guitar and will never get a decent enough grade for that class, my entire weekend is spent in the dance studio training for our end of the year recital, oh- and my psychology professor wants me to literally fucking die. So, besides that. Wonderful.”  
Sehun sighed, taking a seat beside Jongin.

“Could you maybe just, drop Music theory and Guitar? Just for this semester? I mean, with all of your other classes, a withdrawl would barely cause a blip in your gpa.”

Surprisingly, Jongin hesitated. Despite shouting his dislike for the two classes whenever the opportunity arose at the highest volume. Biting his lip, Jongin shook his head.

“I’ll just wait it out. And suffer. And become stronger for it or whatever.”

Sehun nodded solemnly. “Iron forged from flame.”

Jongin rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to appear. “Fucking nerd.”  
“Nice hair by the way.” Jongin commented, taking a sudden interest in Sehun now that his moping was out of the way.  
“Thanks.” Sehun grinned. “How about I help you out with your English homework - and Math, since I’m halfway decent. And then we can brainstorm some ideas for a social experiment.”

Whatever in the fuck that was.

Jongin looked happier than Sehun had seen him in recent months.  
“And then, we need to find a way to let you relieve some stress.”  
Jongin nodded dutifully, sighing deeply.  
Oh, right.  
“But first, lets get you a shower, huh?” Sehun said, attempting to be gentle.  
Jongin rolled his eyes. “Sure, dad.”  
_

Baekhyun pouted, draping himself across Yixing’s back as the older man continued to take notes for whatever pre-med class he was taking. Craning his neck to the side, Baekhyun could just make out a small smile on Yixing’s face.

“One more minute, dear.”

Pouting intensifies.

Flipping around so that he was all but clinging like a koala, Baekhyun began planting kisses along Yixing’s shoulder blades, and trailing down his back. Yixing still had his clothes on, but there wasn’t much Baekhyun could do about that right now.  
Reaching around, Baekhyun palmed blindly for Yixing’s crotch. Just when he brushed what felt like a semi hard cock on Yixing’s thigh, the premed student weaved his fingers through Baekhyun’s own. Effectively, thwarting his plans, again.  
With a loud groan, Baekhyun collapsed onto his back, his legs locking around Yixing’s waist.

“I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun muttered, raising his head to continue. “You know, when I invited you over to study, I didn’t actually mean we were going to study.”  
Baekhyun squinted at the back of Yixing’s head when he received no response.

“You’re probably one of those assholes that gets invited to Netflix and Chill and prepares a whole list of movies to watch. Bastard.”

A startled bark of laughter; Yixing shook his head.

Grinning, Baekhyun crawled over to where Yixing was bent over the small table and plucked the pen from his fingers.  
Yixing looked like he was going to protest, so before he had the chance, Baekhyun crawled into the man’s lap.   
Yixing automatically wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Baby, I need to study.” Yixing said, with endless patience.

Baekhyun pouted. “Why not study me? Like biology or whatever.”

Yixing smiled, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek. “Can you give me 5 more minutes.”  
Baekhyun shook his head, grinding in Yixing’s lap.

“Don’t wanna.”

Yixing put on his fake stern face that never failed to get Baekhyun all hot and bothered.

“Baek..”

“Teach me a lesson, if you don’t like it.” Baekhyun said, raising his chin.

Yixing held Baek’s face in his hands, tilting him down to kiss him, soft and languid.  
“You are impossible.” Yixing said, mostly to himself.  
“Impossible not to love.” Baekhyun corrected.

“Alright, you have my undivided attention.” Yixing said, tracing circles along Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun wiggled excitedly in Yixing’s lap, already making grabbing motions for the elder to remove his shirt. Yixing obediently followed direction and revealed his perfect, toned body for Baekhyun’s greedy gaze.  
Baekhyun attacked him; marking the pale flesh with love bites and hickeys.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Baekhyun complained, punctuating his words with kisses along Yixing’s collarbone. 

Baekhyun was euphoric. All of Yixing on display, ripe for Baekhyun’s taking. It was almost enough to move him to tears.

“Baek, we see eachother every day.” Yixing said with an exasperated laugh.

Baekhyun worked his way up, sucking and nipping at Yixing's throat, and jaw before licking a stripe along Yixing’s plump bottom lip.

“I love you.” Baekhyun moaned. “Yixing, touch me.”

Yixing immediately complied to Baekhyun’s demands; hands grasping at Baekhyun’s ass before sliding them up his narrow waist and broader shoulders to slip off his old band t shirt. Leaving both of them half naked. His fingers traced down Baekhyun’s chest to tweak at his nipples. Baekhyun bit his lip to keep silent, practically writhing in Yixing’s lap. Baekhyun could feel his erection every time he flicked his hips and Yixing hissed as he sucked in a breath.  
Yixing wiped all of his books and notepads from the coffee table and onto the floor, making room for him to lay Baekhyun’s body.  
Baekhyun was more than willing to let Yixing take over. The older man climbed on top of Baekhyun, leaning down to kiss him in that soft, languid way that only Yixing could kiss. Like he had all the time in the world. Baek moaned around Yixing’s tongue. He slowly worked Baekhyun’s pants open with one hand, the other hand he kept on Baekhyun’s throat, just applying the slightest bit of pressure.

Baekhyun felt like he was going to bust his nut right there.

Baekhyun felt Yixing’s hand brush across his thigh, and Yixing began trailing kisses down his body. To his nipples, then lower To his navel, then lower still. Then he felt Yixing’s pretty lips brush his cock and Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his skin.   
“Don’t move.” Yixing warned. Baekhyun whimpered as he watched the pre med student suck him down, blinking coyly from long lashes before bobbing his head up and down on Baekhyun’s cock. Yixing had told him not to move, but it wasn’t like Baekhyun could stop himself from jerking. Yixing’s mouth was so warm and wet, and Baekhyun was sure now more than ever that he was could to bust his nut. Yixing choked a little, and instantly retaliated by letting his teeth graze along Baekhyun’s shaft.  
Too bad Baek was a masochist.  
His eyes rolled back in his head, and he mindlessly thrusted into the wet heat of Yixing’s mouth again.  
“Baek..” Yixing’s voice was an amused growl.  
“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse for no reason. “You’re just really good at this.”

“Am I going to have to tie you down?”

Baekhyun gulped. His dick twitched. Yixing raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said ‘yeah, I got your number, kid.’

“Not right now, no.” Baekhyun said, successfully cowed. He laid himself prostrate on the coffee table, determined to not move. After a few breathless moments, he felt Yixing’s warm breath on the head of his cock, before he was once again completely in Yixing’s mouth.

A small whimper escaped Baekhyun’s throat as he wrestled with himself to remain still. And then Yixing started moving. His cheeks going hollow as he raised himself up from Baekhyun’s leaking dick, and then licking his way back down again. Yixing teased him like that for several minutes before finally deciding to let Baekhyun out of his misery.  
He bobbed up and down, focusing his attention on the head, while one of his hands gripped his shaft and worked him into an absolute frenzy.

“Guess who’s drunk!?”

Baekhyun’s front door slammed open and Yixing’s mouth disappeared all at once. Baekhyun, dazed, lifted himself up to sitting position and glared at Yixing.

“What the fuck? I was so close..”

Yixing inclined his head towards the front door where a very inebriated Minseok stood- barely. He was focused on some spot on Baekhyun’s floor but still said:   
“Put your dicks away sluts, and pay attention to me.”

Baekhyun felt his vision go red.

“Bitch get out of my house!” He all but shrieked.

Minseok meandered crookedly towards Baekhyun’s couch and collapsed face first onto one of the cushions before lifting his head with a grimace.  
“Who’s cum stain is this?”

“Yours! You stupid idiot!” Baekhyun yelled, losing all semblance of patience he never had. “Now can you leave? We were in the middle of something here.”

“Oh? Then don’t mind me.” Minseok replied. Now that Baekhyun really looked at him, he did not look good. Minseok reached into the seat cushion to pull out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s.   
“I have my good friend Jack here, I’ll leave you guys alone.”

Baekhyun blinked in confusion as Minseok, after a few stumbles, got to his feet and made his way toward the door with his bottle of whiskey.

Cursing himself, Baekhyun stood up, pulling his jeans back on.  
“Wait- wait. What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked.

Minseok was at the door now and turned around to lean on it, cradling the bottle of whiskey like it was his child. There was a pout on his face that was extremely alarming to Baekhyun. He hadn’t seen Minseok look so sad since the big breakup with he-who-must-not-be-named.

“Stupid.” Minseok muttered.

“Yeah, I know you’re stupid.” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. “But why are you sad and drunk, and in my house at 11pm.”

“Weren’t you and Sehun supposed to be at a party or something?” Yixing chimed in.

Baekhyun frowned. Minseok usually stayed out until the wee hours of morning when he went partying. And Sehun was practically glued to his side these days.  
Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”  
Minseok rolled over, so his face was smushed against the door.

“Nothing.”

He rolled over again so he was facing Baek and Yixing again. He glanced at the whiskey bottle and took a shot from it before stumbling back onto the couch.

“I think i’m doing this wrong.” He groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

“What did you do?” Baekhyun asked again.

Minseok glared at him from under his arm.  
“Not what you’re thinking, asshole.”   
Minseok grumbled, turning onto his side.

The man sure was wiggly when he was smashed.

“I don’t know.” Minseok sighed. “He’s changing. At first, I liked...I don’t know. Being idolized or whatever. But it seems like he’s just doing things he thinks I’ll like or something.”

“Do you think it’s wrong for someone to try out their partner’s interests?” Yixing asked. “It seems like he’s just trying to find things in common with you.”

Minseok sulked, staring at Baekhyun’s ugly carpet. 

“That’s the thing though.” He said eventually. “Its all been completely one sided. He’s just, dyeing his hair, and smoking pot, and getting shitfaced, and now he wants to get a tattoo-”  
Baekhyun glanced at Yixing with raised eyebrows.  
“And I don’t really know much about him besides that he likes me, and goes to college, and has had this perfect cookie cutter life including the obsession with Harry Potter that all perfect people have and I’m just fucking it and him up.”

Wow.

“Dude,” Baekhyun said. “Shut the fuck up.”  
Minseok squinted at him.  
“Seriously. Sehun is not some little china pot that’s going to break. And so what if his life has been uneventful up until you came along? Everyone finds themselves in college. Who are you to tell him he can’t be a cute little punk rock baby if he wants to?”

Minseok snorted.

“You’re just scared that you’re catching feelings and so you’re doing what you always do.” Baekhyun said, hitting Minseok on the chest with his fists balled. “You’re self-sabotaging so that you don’t have to put in any actual effort and therefore don’t risk the possibility of having your heart broken again.”

“You’re very wise, Baekhyun.”

Baek huffed, and dragged Minseok to his feet.  
“Now go get your cute little punk rock baby and tuck him in to bed.” Baekhyun said, pushing Minseok for the front door.  
Minseok was reaching for the handle when the door opened of its own volition and Jongdae appeared in the entryway.

“Guess who’s drunk!?” Jongdae yelled, smirking at Baekhyun and Minseok with glazed eyes.

“I really fucking hate you guys.”

Yixing laughed from behind him. “I think I should probably go.”

“No, please!” Baekhyun cried, “I’m sorry. This will just be a minute, don’t go.”

“It’s okay, Baek. I have to study anyways. And I’ll come find you tomorrow, and we can finish..” Yixing trailed off with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Baek amidst their drunken asshole friends hooting and hollering in front of them.

“I hate you.” Baekhyun seethed, holding the door open wide as Jongdae entered and Yixing exited.

“I’m having a dilemma, so I’m going to ignore that erroneous lie.” Jongdae said, jumping backwards onto Baekhyun’s couch.

“Yay! Best friend time!” Minseok cheered, taking another swig from his bottle and sinking onto the floor beside the couch.  
“Give me that.” Baekhyun said, snatching the bottle away from Minseok who immediately began pouting. “I can’t be the only sober one here. Christ.”

He tipped the bottle back and chugged until his stomach was nice and warm and a buzzing amber haze filled his vision.

____  
Sehun sighed for what felt like the fifteenth time in 3 minutes. He was apparently doing something wrong. Minseok had been fine before the party. But he’d grown more and more sullen as the night had worn on until eventually he’d grabbed Sehun by the arm and all but dragged him home. At fucking 10:30pm.  
He hadn’t even let Sehun kiss him goodnight.  
Something at the party had upset him. But it was frustrating that instead of just telling him what he’d done, he’d dragged him home and run off; leaving him to guess.

Was this some sort of punishment?

Junmyeon frowned at him from the hallway.

“Are you babysitting the cereal?” He muttered.

Sehun stuck his tongue out at the grad student.

“Still hanging out with Minseok and his gang of losers, huh?”

Sehun raised his eyebrows at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I know wasted potential when I see it.”

Junmyeon stared pointedly at Sehun.

“Oh fuck off, Myeon.” Sehun said. “The only wasted I am, is of the drunken kind.”  
Junmyeon sighed. “Whatever. Look...I’ve known Minseok for a long time. We both grew up around here. He is a greedy little shit. He covets things he can’t have and when he has them he gets bored and moves on to the next shiny, sparkly thing uncaring of the damage he leaves in his wake. Be. Careful.”

“No problem, good looking out, dad.”

“Fucking kids these days.” Junmyeon said to himself. The front door opened and their other roommate, Kyungsoo walked in.

“Late class?” Junmyeon asked.

“Not exactly,” Kyungsoo replied, before disappearing into his room.

Sehun threw his untouched bowl of cereal into the sink before making his way down the hall to Jongin’s room.  
“Are you asleep?” Sehun asked, peeking in. The lights were off, but Jongin peeked out from under his covers.

“Define...sleep?” He replied with a small grin.

Sehun stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Gross, are you jacking off or something?” Sehun said, returning his grin and hopping into Jongin’s bed.

“Well, not now I’m not” Jongin grumbled. “What’s up? You’re home early. For once.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us? We could go to the arcade in town and go see that new Krasinski movie.”

Jongin smiled at Sehun. “Sure, Hun. Sounds fun. Is this your way of de-stressing me?”

“Yep. You and me.”

"Also," Sehun trailed off. "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Jongin frowned at him. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just. Miss you."

"Miss you too nerd. C'mere." 

Jongin threw open his covers and Sehun crawled in- little spooning it.

It was the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. I've been busy with work so I hope it wasn't too rushed and turned out okay. Next chapter will be some best friend bonding time and Jongin making some moves. Stay tuned~
> 
>  
> 
> If you like my work please leave kudos or comments - I love to read them.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
